


The Affair (A Dark Brotherhood Story)

by Crisklein



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisklein/pseuds/Crisklein
Summary: It's been three weeks since the dragonborn join the dark brotherhood, she was so interested on her mistress, her leader. She began only talking to her and no one else from the members. Because she was seduced by her.
Relationships: Astrid/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Kudos: 6





	The Affair (A Dark Brotherhood Story)

After taking a mission from nazir, I decided to to go back home at breezehome in Whiterun to see my wife, Lydia. She smiled at me and hugged me

"Hello my love, back from some adventure, I bet?"

"Yes love. Here i have gifts for you"

"My love these are very precious. Where did you get all these?" She asked

"Well, its from my clients after finishing the job"

She kissed me gently and I wrap her waist

"Love? What if something bad happens that I committed a crime and the guards captured me and-" 

"Shh, I won't let that happen to you. I won't let them capture you. I will protect you."

I kiss her lips passionately and we hugged each other. I love my wife and she love me. She would do everything to make me feel safe. 

"My love, it's time for me to go" 

"Goodbye my love. Take care" 

I wave goodbye to her as I rode shadowmere , Astrid's horse to return to the sanctuary. 

It was nighttime and it's also raining when I got there. I went inside the sanctuary to see my mistress, Astrid. She was there looking at the map of skyrim

"Ah sister, you've arrive and it's time. Tomorrow we will kill the emperor. All hail sithis" 

"Yes Astrid, I will send the emperor to the void" 

"Hahaha~ Yes, that's the only thing I want to hear. Now go rest and prepare yourself for the finale tomorrow " 

Her voice was seducing me. My intire body froze when hearing her voice and my lust from her something that I couldn't imagine. Then I suddenly wrap her waist from behind and kiss her nape. She moans and she turn around to kiss me. She sat at the table. Meeting my tongue along with hers, it was great. Then she broke the kiss, I step backwards a little bit, she stand up as if I was hoping if she will ever get mad at me. But she grab my hand and drag me to her room, luckily her husband arnbjorn wasn't there. Then she strip herself in front of me, she was so beautiful. She was so amazing she seduced me. 

"Come here with me, we will spend the night in here" 

I couldn't help myself but to join her. And every pleasure we take was too intense.


End file.
